Saturday
by Hansuke
Summary: Maka screams. Soul panics! There was blood and Maka won't seem to tell Soul the problem and it grows into a dilemma misunderstood by the gang especially Soul. What might have caused all these? soulXmaka


Disclamer: I don't own these characters or this anime. I just love writing :D

Hansuke: College and I have been on a very long Hiatsu vacation. _ Thus it had pressured me to write... not really pressured but I really miss writing :D and now here's a one shot I made and this is the first time I am writing about Soul Eater. Ain't this anime rock? I love SoulXMaka pairing~! They look so cool together and Soul is definitely what you call SIZZLING HOT STUFF! Anyway, I might make this a blog if this goes on so there... Have fun reading :D

Siao~!

...

Anime: Soul Eater

Title: First Day

Plot: Maka screams. Soul panics! There was blood and Maka won't seem to tell Soul the problem and it grows into a dilemma misunderstood by the gang especially Soul. What might have caused all these? soulXmaka

...

It was already late in the morning; probably around nine since the sun had already shone brightly passing through the thin linen of a blue curtain hang low on the window of Soul's room. It was a Saturday morning and a peaceful day to be laid back and rest for the whole day which was the obvious thing the human scythe was doing. He was still huddled in his bed with a couple of square fluffy pillows and a blue blanket which covered up to his face. He doesn't want any source of light to bother his lovely slumber. And yet, despite the fact that he still wants to lie down and laze around, he had no choice but to get up when his stomach started to grumble for food.

Soul groaned; half asleep he got up, his white muffled hair was like a bird's nest but who cares—after he finished some bacon and eggs he'd be back to his sanctuary and fall into a deep sleep just as he had planned.

"Maka..." He yawned and opened the door to his meister's room. "I'm hungry." He added and scratched the side of his stomach underneath his blue checkered PJ's. Soul's half-opened crimson eyes scanned the tidy, library-like room in front of him but he wasn't able to find his meister inside. Well, she has always been an early riser but there was not even a speck of food prepared on the table. 'And today's even her turn to co—'

"KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His trail of thoughts was cut off with a loud shriek. "What the!" Soul muttered and he was wide awake—horrified as he caught a glimpse of a red stain on the unkempt bed by the window. "Maka!" He began to get frantic and was about to dash towards the source of the voice but the next thing he knew was that—he was thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut right before his face.

That was quite a morning greeting but it still doesn't change the fact that the red stain was—'actually blood, right?' A cold sweat dropped on Soul's forehead and he started pounding hard on meister's door. "Maka! What happened? Let me in this instant! Maka! MAKA!" He did not stop. His heart started to beat even faster as he heard small sniffles on the other side of the door. "Maka! Open the door this instant!"

"NO! Go away!" The young meister protested and fell down on her knees, hugging herself tightly and trying to calm herself down by breathing deep inhales and exhales but the shock probably had hit her hard and it was difficult to resist the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "Maka, what happened?" Soul was still on the other side, turning the doorknob in attempt to open it. "Are you hurt? Maka? Maka, please open the door!" He was in a state of panic. This was the first time he saw his partner like this and he is not even able to do anything for her.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Maka whimpered. 'This is so embarrassing!' She thought as she got up and rummaged through her dresser pulling out a piece of clothing one after the other. 'It's not here. NOT HERE! I know I bought one but why can't I find it?' She opened the drawer beside the closet and skimmed her hands through but she wasn't able to find the thing she was looking for. 'It's not here. What do I do? What do I do?' Her eyes started to well up with more tears. Whatever is happening... she needs someone right now and that someone, she has to contact right now. With that, she dashed to her washroom and made a call.

"Hello Tsubaki?" Maka sniffed. "I need your help."

...

To no avail, the white haired had lost hope that his meister would open the door for him so he had gone to his room and dialled a number on his phone and with a perfect count for a couple of rings for three seconds, someone picked up.

"Hey Kid! It's urgent, there's something wrong with Maka. Come quick!" And with that, he hanged up. His Saturday rest day from academy is now a disaster and having unwanted guests on his long awaited "sleep-all-day" day, which is today—he has to make himself just a bit of being presentable; hence he had changed from his blue checkered PJ's to a black shirt and cargo shorts that hung loose on his body.

'Should I get some band-aids? A Hot towel...? Fuck this!' Very early in the morning, as he perceives it to be, and all this happens. "I won't know what to do if you won't tell me anything!" Soul gave in and shouted due to his hopelessness. Just at the right time, Kid had barged in, sweating. He was breathing heavily and Patty popped out from his back and smiled a wide grin. "Excuse us for intruding~!" The young girl chirped and went inside the house, making herself comfortable on the sofa. "Kid!" Soul felt a bit at ease and went to his friend. "Maka... in her room... BLOOD!" But then again, the young death god seemed to be not listening at all. He was scanning the space that greeted him and it had caught his attention like glue and it had made his cool blood boil.

Kid grumbled. He clenched his fists tight into a ball and fire seems to be emitting around him like an aura. 'Oh boy... this is bad.' Soul sweat dropped as the "symmetrical-obsessed" friend of theirs has snapped and started arranging everything in their home. "Symmetry is one wonder of the world! Proportion and balance follows and plays an important role in this society that integrates exquisiteness... magnificent beauty, NO! MORE THAN THAT!" He blabbered- at no one in particular as he swept the floor clean and arranged the books in the shelf with perfect symmetry and everything, yes; everything, he arranged the whole interior to his liking. Not that Soul is against it but it is definitely NOT the time to be overly-infatuated with the surrounding when there's an emergency going on.

"Ugh! You're useless man." The young man beside him stood stupefied. The two guests were just plain annoying and of no help. To think that this guy is one of the supposed to be reliable persons Soul could think of; at this moment, he's just pure annoyance and Patty. Soul looked at the blonde girl dozing off comfortably on the sofa. Who wouldn't, after eating all those chips she found in the refrigerator and snuggled herself on the soft downy red sofa?

This will be a very long day indeed. Goodbye rest day, goodbye laziness, goodbye long awaited dreamy siesta but this was a resolve Soul had to make. Maka is more important than a ridiculous nap. Would he even exchange her for something so trivial? With that, the red-eyed had once again dialled a number in his phone and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello?" Hiss hoarse voice can be barely heard from the ruckus Kid was doing. "Hello Sid-sensei!" He added with hope. "Do come over! There's something wrong with Maka!" A desperate call means for a desperate action and this was the first time he had asked for a teacher's help. Usually he would be able to do it himself but if his meister won't confide in him, then someone older can suffice; or maybe he should have called for Marie-sensei instead of a gruff geezer? Nevermind. "Hurry!" He declared before he hanged up.

...

Maka took the sheets off her bed. It's time to remove the stain and quickly change into something more comfortable. She piled the covers in a basket and immediately removed her PJ's to take a shower before Tsubaki arrives. 'Why does it have to be now of all days?' She asked herself, scrubbing her milky fair skin with a lemon scented soap. The blood had stopped for a moment having her body washed up with cool water. 'As expected of that book. Good thing I read it beforehand and the neutralizer seem to work. Books are the best!' A long sigh escaped from her lips. 'But I guess I need something more than knowledge to deal with this.' She pouted, ' I'm sorry Soul...'

...

The young death scythe glued his ear onto the door of Maka's room. He hasn't heard her for quite a while now and it bothered him more than before. What could be happening? What has gone wrong? Soul had even thought of turning his right arm into a scythe and split open the door to his meister's room but he just can't do it; after all, Maka is still a girl and doing that means that he's entering a girl's private life and that he'd get "THE" famous Maka chop. Having experienced that coincidentally before, he made sure that he won't suffer from another attack like that. In fact, he was afraid of that and just by remembering that incident runs chills to his spine.

Soul looked up at the front door when he heard the bell rang and immediately fled to greet the next visitor. His smile was wide. Just thinking that Sid sensei can be a big help and would be able to solve the problem, he had his hopes high. But when he had grabbed the door knob and turned it to a full turn, his smile diminished and turned upside-down.

"Yo~!" Black Star greeted with a peace sign and entered the residence nonchalantly. His ninja partner, Tsubaki, was at his back and smiled warmly before excusing herself for intruding and entered right afterwards. The two guests added up to the fuss especially the rowdy blue haired ninja. He never gets too serious about anything. Then again, he should be, even for a little bit, worried since he came here. Soul felt a bit relieved. Having friends over comforted him for a bit but it sure is startling to know how fast news spread. Black Star had made his way to where Kid was debating on himself if he would specifically put Maka's rabbit dolls together on the center or put them separately on both sides of the cabinet but if he would do so, the hair strands especially that one rabbit is yellow and had its hair tied up while the other one was white, hair fixed at one end. So if he would separate the two-. "The symmetry would be disturbed." He decided.

"KID!" Black Star jumped and tried to land a kick on the death God. He was successful though because the other had thought twice. If he dodged, the cabinet would break and if he received the blow he'd...

...

Still crash on the cabinet and everything would be blown away. 'Great.' A formidable pout formed on the reaper's face. All of his hard work on that single file was gone and he will have to start from scratch again. Now even fixing the broken cabinet and then sorting out the books from author, title, height and width of the books and now... and now. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kid grumbled and chanced a straight attack to his opponent. "Now I have to start over again, you imbecile moronic stud!"

Mess. Mess. Mess. This is a disaster. The Saturday paradise became a Saturday inferno and what more, the gang was of no help—not. Tsubaki made her way, amidst the mess, into Maka's room and knocked casually. Everyone went quiet then and stared at her as if waiting for any response from the girl on the other end. "It's me Tsubaki." The long raven haired ninja chirped as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, I don't think sh-" Soul was dumb struck and had his mouth wide agape. Right in front of his eyes, the door to his meister's room creaked open and Tsubaki was welcomed in having the wooden door close unexpectedly quick the instant her shadow was out of sight.

Black Star turned and placed an arm across the shoulder of the deranged death scythe. "Dude, what the hell did you do?" He asked in a soft voice, patting his friend's back causally. It looks like it made a big impact and the room was slowly eaten by a gloomy aura. 'What did I do?' He whined, thinking very hard on the cause of Maka's behaviour. To even think that HE is her partner.' His sullen face was the first to beat his poker face. Totally Uncool.

"Don't worry." A friend's assurance is nice but still. "I, the Great Black Star, am here to clear things up. NYAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" It was the worst. Nothing was resolved. Kid was still busy fixing the cabinet and arranging the books. He was even talking to himself and praising his good work. Drilling and hammering can be heard as the death god added touches on a plank of wood connected to the shelf. Patty was now wide awake and energized. She turned on the tv and started imitating the dance exercise replay this morning. And Black Star; he won't stop laughing like mad. He's too confident in himself that he can wrap up this mess. It was chaotic and too noisy that it was already too disturbing and irritating.

Likewise, there was a big loud thud and Tsubaki was standing by the front door. Her expression was not that nice and sent chills on the gang. She smiled. Black Star dropped a sweat. Kid, Patty and Soul were silent. It was as if the young girl's smile was sending electrifying waves telling them to shut the fuck off or she'll kill them all. "Now, now." She started with a soft cheery-like voice. "I'm having a meaningful conversation here and I need you guys to be a little bit quiet. Is that fine?" No one was able to answer or even nod his head. They just stared, terrified that if they made even the slightest noise, they'll really die. "Let me take your silence as a yes. Ok, that's a deal." And she closed the door.

The four were still unable to move and silence filled the air until Soul had busted it with a frank remark. "Girls are scary." Everyone nodded. "Especially the ones who are passive." Black Star added remembering the cold smile on his partner's face. Actually they all remembered it and their feelings are mutual except though for Patty who had already let it pass by. However, that's not the point; Soul gulped, his thoughts were already running wild and if this does not end soon, he won't be in peace that's why, he had clipped his ear onto the door and tried very hard to listen to the girls' conversation.

...

"I'm glad you called me but you know; it's really natural. I didn't think you'd make a fuss out of it. Oh by the way, did you put it on already?" Tsubaki clasped her hands in delight. She had always dreamt of having conversations like this with a younger sister. Not that Maka is her sister but it can be, they already became this close like real sisters. "I put it on already. I read it in a book how to do so." The young woman blushed. It was enough already for her friend to bring her what she need plus the reassuring comfort she had received and to ask her more that that is too embarrassing. "I guess it was too much for me to bear. And it was my FIRST TIME! And it hurts so much." The pain was excruciating but the young meister was able to hold it in.

...

Kid's and Black Star's eyes grew big with what they heard and transfixed their questioning eyes on one particular person who was having the same expression as the two. He was at loss for a moment and blinked his eyes in confusion. "Fuck! I didn't do anything!" He blushed at his loud voice and cupped his mouth.

...

"That's fine." The raven haired ninja assured her. "I remember my first time and I know I bled a lot. Eventually, you'll get used to it too. You'll just feel a slight pain from time to time. Oh... well, maybe a lot but you'll be fine." Maka sighed and blood was the last thing she has to deal with on days she's free. But a girl's life is a girl's life and she has to deal it like every other girl out there. Tsubaki lightened up. "But did you know that you can have a-"

...

"A BABY?" The boys were more horrified than ever or probably thinking that Soul had beaten them to it. "You're going to be a father!" Black Star exclaimed with a pang of envy. Soul was in a dire situation and he began to sweat a lot. "But.. bu- bu- bu- but I..." He started stammering with his words and his heart was pounding real hard. 'I didn't do anything, I swear.' His mind searched for events that may have been the cause. 'After school, I would be eating and be fast asleep in my room. Damn! I don't even go to Maka's room or anything! Then... maybe... some other guy? But who? Maybe Maka goes out every night to meet up with him and.' He gulped. He didn't know much of the guys Maka befriended and besides, they're always with the gang. 'The library.' Was his quick hunch since it's undeniable. Maka is a bookworm and she'll do anything to gain access to the great library. 'Kid!' His mind filled with images of him and his meister engulfed in a love scene. 'Is it because Maka had her hair tied up in pigtails? Symmetry = Maka's hair = Attraction = BABY?' The horror of a perverted brain. 'How could he?'

"Kid." He did not even hesitate to call. "You had sex with Maka?" It was more of a statement than a question raised. Kid was dumbfounded with what he heard and was irritated. "HUH?" The symmetrical obsessed meiser roared. "What the hell are you saying? Did some worm got to your brain? Don't be stupid!" He clarified in an annoyed tone.

"Maka has..." A very familiar voice squeaked from behind. Soul turned around to face another guest and he was not quite happy to see him. "My little angel is..." Spirit, Maka's father was shocked with the news and he turned to stone even before the news sank in his mind. Soul sighed, yet another useless person came. It must have been Sid sensei who told him. 'But if my partner is really pregnant. Then I—'He searched within himself the right choice he had to choose. 'Then I shall be responsible for her.' The young death scythe gave his resolution.

...

"This means, I will have less time practising with you guys from now on." Her ash blonde hair was already dry from combing it after getting out of the washroom. Maka was a bit sad about that truth 'but it can't be helped. "This will be an advantage to Soul." She joked half- heartedly. "We'll just have to use our time wisely," Tsubaki was happy with her friend's determination. She was right, Maka was a strong girl and this is just a little handicap. "All's well ends well. Let's go out." She exclaimed and Maka blushed with her campanion's last sentence. After the commotion she started this morning, it feels like she can't face his human weapon just like that. "I don't think I can go out like this. I'm a mess." She fretted and brushed her hair. "Your fine and besides, they're all worried about you." Tsubaki stated calmly. "C'mon. You still have to tell them the truth."

...

The door banged open hitting Kid's head by surprise. It seems like they're caught red handed for eaves dropping. "My, my. I guess they already know." Tsubaki stated and placed her hands on the side of her hips. Maka was at her back, hiding. "Uhh... err..." Her face flustered red and she can't afford to make any eye contact with the gang. But breaking through the spell, Soul stood abruptly and pointed a finger at his meister. "I don't know who the guy is but if he is a sore lozer and if he won't protect you then as your partner; I will take responsibility and be the father of your child!" His proud proposal made the other boys clapped in astonishment and looked at him higly.

"Huh?" Maka asked confusedly. "What are you saying, Soul? Baby?" All attention focused on Soul who started to sweat furiously. They must have heard it wrong or maybe their assumption is wrong? "Bu- but you said it's your first time and it HURTS! And there's blood!" The young lad backed himself up. Tsubaki sighed taking note of the misunderstanding going around. So much for eves dropping and making wild guesses. Maka blushed furiously and clenched her fists. "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

...

It was almost late in the afternoon and the gang has left the house leaving the two occupants to themselves. All the mess was cleared up and their Saturday-day-off has passed by so quickly. Maka and Soul sat quietly on the sofa. The atmosphere was heavy and the two were feeling conscious and uncomfortable after what just happened. It's not like they would stumble upon something like this but from now on, things might change. "Say..." Maka started with a soft voice. She wasn't able to look at Soul and her face was still a flushed with a faint touch of red. The death scythe looked at his meister uncomfortably but still responded to her voice. "How'd you... how'd you even come up with such an idea?"

"Oh that. Uhmm..." It's best to be still and act as if he was thinking but actually, he really was and it was hard to find the right words to say. "But you won't tell me anything and I'm even your partner for the fact." Soul whined and pouted. He had lost this round. "Today's even my lazy day." He added quite sadly. His partner giggled and his eyes strayed sideways tilting his head a little to hide his embarrassment. "And I ruined it." Maka replied. "But I'm happy. You did a good job as my partner." Her smile was weak but heart warming.

The young meister stood up and stood in front of her human scythe. Soul looked up to her befuddled. His mouth was shut tight, biting his lips trying to hold his nose from bleeding. She's too close and her body is almost against his face. "Your hair is a mess." Maka retorted and brushed Soul's unkempt hair with her slender fingers. Not long enough, she wrapped her arms around his head and closed the gap between them. She felt reassured and safe with his partner, nothing can ever go wrong and if anything happens to her, she's sure that Soul would be there to protect her. "Thank You, Soul." She whispered.

The death scythe released a sigh of relief and let his meister stroke his hair. "So, you're really not pregnant?" He asked, looking up at ash blonde girl. "No silly but I am prone to be having one since..." She shot him a meaningful look and sat beside him on the sofa. "Ohh... so that's why. And I thought." He stopped even before finishing his sentence leaving Maka hanging up but it was of no use. "And you thought?" She smirked leaning in closer so that her face was merely inches away from Soul's; staring intently at his almost red face. Soul shifted and looked away arrogantly. "Hmph. I hate it when you get to have the upper hand."

Maka yet again giggled. "But you caught me off guard there." She stood up and walked slowly away. "Father, eh—I'll think about it," She was about to turn the corner when Soul had grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "You don't have to." He smirked wilfully. "I'll make you." It was a proposal, wasn't it? And it made his meister's heart skip a beat. The two had their eyes lock to each other and Maka found it hard to break free from Soul's strong gaze. His crimson red eyes—

GRUMBLE!

Soul flushed red and Maka giggled. Hunger can't even read the atmosphere and it would always come first. Soul ruffled his hair and grinned amusedly. "So what's for breakfast?"

OWARI

...

Hansuke: And done! Sorry I had to finish it quickly since I have to start studying for my exams this week. HELL TO ME! But I am so happy to finish this today~! YATTA! BANZAI! I hope you guys love it: D and I'm sorry for some unlikely words I had to use and the grammar too and others. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading! ^_^ SOULxMAKA forever!

P.S. reviews please! I want to learn more from your comments but please don't be too harsh :D thanks~!


End file.
